


Affairs

by Quinn_Lockwood



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, POV Third Person, Pining, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Lockwood/pseuds/Quinn_Lockwood
Summary: Garak always thought that Y/N is an attractive woman, but has never acted on his attraction. That changed however, when he found out that she was having an affair with non other than Gul Dukat.





	Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this fandom, yay! 
> 
> It's been ages since I've written... well, anything, really, so sorry if it's very noticeable how rusty my skills are.

"Computer, where is Y/N?"

_Y/N is in her assigned quarters_

Not at Quark's, not in the Holosuits, where she spent most evenings, but in her quarters, while Dukat was currently on the station. He knew what that meant, but he needed confirmation. His heart beat a mile a minute, and a knot was slowly forming in his stomach.

"Computer, where is Gul Dukat?"

_Gul Dukat is in Y/N's quarters_

It was always like this. Still, the knot in his stomach formed to a heavy stone and a shiver that was hot and cold run through his body. His heart rate was still too high, but now every beat was underlaid with a sting.

This was never supposed to happen. It wasn't fair to anyone involved. But it was too late to change that.

It all started when Garak found out that Y/N had something going on with Dukat. At first, he was shocked, a little disgusted and even felt somewhat betrayed. After all, he considered her a friend, and she knew how he felt about the Gul in question. Her assurance that it was nothing but sex, didn't really make it any better. In fact, it only made him angrier. If she wanted to have sex with a Cardassian why didn't she ask him? And yes, maybe he had thought about it once or twice or... a couple of times before. She was a very attractive woman after all.

Now, in hindsight, he could see that his reaction was the first sign of jealousy. He was not only angry but jealous that Dukat apparently asked her first and that he was the first Cardassian she's slept with and that she chose him and not Garak. He was jealous that - once again - that slimy git got what he wanted, while Garak stood on the sideline, watching.

At least one good thing came out of the unsuspected revelation. After he found out, and a week of avoiding her, he finally had the guts to elegantly confess his interests in her.

**[Flashback]**

"I don't mean to pry, and I hope you'll forgive me for asking such a personal question, but I need to know: how long is this... liaison between you and Dukat going on now?" he asked her over dinner, his face a perfect mask of nothing but curiosity.

Y/N shrugged. "Basically ever since I met him the first time."

Garak nearly choked on his soup. All this time? How could he not have noticed it before?

He recovered quickly. "But why him?"

"Because, why not?" she answered like it would explain everything. "It kind of happened. He asked me for dinner, I said yes, and then... well, you can imagine the rest." 

"I'd rather not," Garak muttered. A little louder, for her to hear, he asked that was burning on his tongue, ever since he found out. "Has it anything to do with the fact he is a Cardassian?"

Y/Nface took a lovely shade of red and she looked everywhere but at Garak. "Well, um... it's not like that, it's just... I mean..."

Though he absolutely loved it when he got her so flustered that she stumbled over her own words, he was on a mission here, and he was close to a success. He put her out of her misery before she could have a stupid idea, like leaving the table, by putting a hand over hers. She immediately closed her mouth and looked at him with wide eyes.

"My dear, why didn't you just simply ask me, instead of that lousy excuse of a Cardassian?" he asked her, a warm and knowing smile on his face.

"As I said, it's not like that," she said, suddenly finding the tablecloth very interesting, but not taking her hand away from under his'.

"But it was one major reason," Garak whispered, knowingly. "You're far too curious to decline such an opportunity. Tell me, my dear, did he let you explore? Have you seen all the wonders of a Cardassian body? And has he delved into your alluring curves as well?"

"Garak!"

"Because I would show it all to you. And I would cater to your needs. Every single one of them."

When he heard her breath hitch and saw her pupils dilate, he knew he got what he wanted. What he longed for, for so long.

**[End of Flashback]**

It was a night he would never forget, no matter how many more nights they would spend together. The first time he saw her naked, the first time her warm body was flush against his, hearing the beautiful noises she makes... he could go on for hours. Even now, many months and lust-filled nights later, the memory made his blood go straight to his lower region.

The next two month, they spend almost every night in each other company. They have never really talked about their relationship, but that was fine with him. After all, his original plan was to add sex to their friendship, and nothing more. And this, whatever this was, made not only him happy, but her as well, so no need for a pointless talk about sentiments.

At least that's when he thought until the day Dukat visited the station again. He was in his shop and Y/N walked by, giving him a bright smile and a little wave he returned. His eyes followed her. The smile on his face turned into a grimace as soon as he spotted Dukat. The other Cardassian stopped in front of Y/N and bowed down slightly to give her kiss on her cheek. Garak's hands balled into fists, wrinkling up the cloth between his fingers. She wouldn't agree to meet him, would she? She had no use for Dukat anymore! But as soon as his hands touched his cheek, and she leaned into it ever so slightly, he knew she wouldn't spend this night in Garak's quarters.

He wanted to march out and- _Make a fool out of yourself, Elim? In front of Dukat, of all people?_

He said nothing. Not then, not after Dukat departed, and they met up again, not the next couple of times Dukat visited, and she's chosen his companionship over Garak's. It got harder and harder. The more time he spent with Y/N the stronger became the urge to keep her all to himself, and the jealously became almost unbearable, every time he found out she stayed with Dukat. But he could only blame himself for his misery. He could have used the time between Dukat's visits to talk to her, and ask her if she was interested in an exclusive relationship, but he never did. But that was about to change.

\---

At 1800 on the following day, Garak was on the way to Y/N's quarters. It was one hour after she finished work and five hours after Dukat finally left the station. When he stood in front of her door, he took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerve. He presses the chime and noticed his hands slightly shaken.

Only seconds later the door slipped open. Y/N, still in that dreadful uniform, smiled brightly at him. Immediately a smile broke across his face as well, and his heart made a small jump.

"Garak! Come in!" she said and stepped aside.

"Hello my dear," he said, as he walked him. He surveyed her room with a quick look and was happy to see that there were no signs that Dukat was here for the last two days. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I need to talk to you."

A cute little frown spread over her face before she nodded. _Maybe we could have sex first and, no, no, no, focus, Elim!_

"Ok, well, why don't you take a seat," she said and gesticulated to the couch while walking over to the replicator. "Read Leaf Tea?"

"Yes, please," Garak answered and wondered if she knew Dukat's favorite drink, too, and cursed himself immediately. He needed to stop thinking like this.

Y/N came back with two cups and placed the one with Red Leaf tea in front of him. Garak nodded his thanks. She sat down next to him, and for a few minutes, they sat in comfortable silence; enjoying the teas and the company.

Eventually Y/N broke the silence. "So, you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, it's about our liaison," he said and put the cup on the table.

Her brows drew together, and she looked worried. Garak wanted to take her in his arms and assure her, that everything was fine, but it really wasn't and if he wanted to change that, he had to do it right. Better to keep some distance until things were resolved, otherwise they only end up in bed, like all those times before.

"What about it?" she asked, her voice small.

"I'd like to change the conditions. One specific condition," he said. "No more sleeping with other people."

Garak was prepared for a lot of reactions, but not his one. She has a talent for surprising me. First her eyes widen slightly and her mouth shaped an 'o', before it slowly morphed into a timid smile. "You want us to be exclusive?"

"Yes, my dear. And I understand if you don't want to-" 

"No, I mean, yes, I want this, too," she interrupted him and slid closer to him. "I wanted this from the beginning, actually, but we never really talked about it, so... I thought you didn't want it to be a relationship." 

Garak closed the distance between them and pressed his lips gently to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she leaned into him. He slid an arm around her middle and hold her close to him. Though they've been in this position many times before, Garak had never felt this content, let alone by a simple kiss. It was the mere thought he, and he alone, were allowed to kiss this sweet lips from now on. She was finally his. 

When they drew apart, he brought they foreheads together. With the hand that was not holding her, he stroked her now flushed cheek. "My beautiful Y/N."


End file.
